


only

by egoistwolf



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Secret Relationship, not sure if this counts as a 20s au but uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoistwolf/pseuds/egoistwolf
Summary: it's hard to be in love when you have to hide it every single second of your life.





	only

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this last night and Could Not get the idea out of my head so i wrote the entire thing lmao  
> nOT sure if this counts as a 20s au but uh.....its the era its intended to be set in? truly i know jack shit about history but i tried my best u_u

it's hard to be in love when you have to hide it every single second of your life.

 

yoojung knows that times are changing. she can sense it in the way that the male visitors to the small corner store speak to her, much less antagonistic then they were when she had first gotten she job. she can see it in the new gadgets that fill the streets, and hear it in music evolving in her ears.

 

no matter how much change happens though, she figures that they wouldn't accept yoojung's true self.

 

she sulks on it during her walk home from the store, kicking rocks as she fantasizes about showing her affection in public like the “normal” couples do. however, the moment she steps foot into her home and catches a glimpse of a tall figure moving through the living room, all of her worries melt away.

 

doyeon walks to the entrance of the house once she hears yoojung close the door, flashing her a warm smile and welcoming her home. she's always come to greet the shorter the moment she gets home, and it makes the hardship she endures at work all worth it.

 

yoojung cherishes her time at home, her time with doyeon, more than anything else in the world. it's in these few hours that yoojung can unlock her heart and set it free, without fear of judgement. it's just the two of them during those hours in the house, _their_ house.

 

only them, loving each other in their own little world. just as it should be.

___

 

yoojung thinks that she was always meant to be with doyeon.

 

they were always close. their fathers were friends due to working at the same company, so they ended up seeing each other often.

 

her parents had intended to set her up with doyeon's brother, but yoojung was always more interested in doyeon. she was foolish back then, thinking she liked doyeon more because she was more interested in being friends with a girl. but when she looks back on the fluttering feelings she remembered getting when merely _looking_ at doyeon, she realizes that she knows her heart better now.

 

eventually doyeon's parents had grown old and died, leaving her brother to inherit the property. it was then that yoojung's parents had sent her to live with them, in hopes that she would marry doyeon's brother. what her parents never knew was that it had the opposite effect.

 

it was during this time she realized she had feelings for doyeon.

 

she would think that she would have grown tired of doyeon, seeing her everyday, and that she would be able to move on and marry a nice man like her parents wanted. but the years she spend living with doyeon just made her fall in love with her more and more.

 

doyeon has told her that it was the same for her, and that she falls deeper in love with her everyday. hearing it reminded yoojung how good it feels to be loved.

 

once she realized her feelings, she became more bold. brushing their hands together on accident, sitting a centimeter closer to her, just little things. she didn't want to scare doyeon off if she didn't feel the same way. thankfully, it didn't.

 

doyeon tells her that she could sense yoojung's feelings, and that it drove her on that one fateful night where she had softly kissed yoojung once she had thought she was asleep. she remembers doyeon's look of horror when yoojung had opened her eyes, only for it to immediately be washed away by bliss once yoojung moved in to kiss doyeon again.

 

it was moment, after years of mutual confusion and worry, that they began their relationship. it's yoojung's favorite moment to remember.

___

 

despite how much she loves her, most of the time she _hates_ talking about doyeon. she longs to ramble on about how great her lover is like her peers do about their husbands, but when asked about doyeon she has to carefully chose her words as to not reveal her relationship.

 

today, the thorn in her side that's bothering her about her personal life is her boss.

 

“what's your relationship to her? don't you think it's suspicious that two women are living alone together with no men around?” her boss asks with a sneer. it's a question she's been asked countless times before. and she's not necessarily shocked to hear it from her old fashion boss.

 

“i’ve told you already, sir. ever since doyeon's brother died, she inherited the property and now we're the only ones who live there. nothing suspicious about it.” it's an excuse that yoojung has echoed countless times before. most people stop pressing about the situation after that, but this time her boss seems insistent.

 

“still doesn't explain why you two don't have husbands yet.” her boss protests with a glare. his suspicion of her gives yoojung a sinking feeling.

 

“we just haven't found the right person yet, sir. nothing wrong with that.” yoojung says carefully while trying to hide her nerves, but her hands shake nonetheless.

 

“whatever you say…” are his final words before he drops the argument, and opts on sending yoojung home.

 

she checks behind her every few moments as she walks home. just to be safe.

____

 

yoojung walks into the house, visibly distressed. doyeon walks near the entrance and sees the other girl frantically locking the door, much unlike the usual puppy-like state she sees her in.

 

“hey.” doyeon says as she places her hands on yoojung's shoulders. “is everything alright?”

 

“my boss asked about you, about _us_.” yoojung says with a shiver as she remembers the conversation. “he seemed to be convinced that there was something going on with us. I used the excuses that I normally use but this time…..it felt like it didn't work.”

 

yoojung begins to sob once she finishes talking. doyeon turns the shorter girl around and hugs her while petting her hair.

 

“hey, you don't need to worry.” doyeon says before planting a kiss on yoojung's forehead. “i'm sure you're just overthinking it.”

 

“but what if i'm not? what if he tries to hurt me? or worse, hurt _you_? I couldn't bear to have that happen to you” yoojung says, sobs growing louder now.

 

doyeon takes yoojung's face and leans down to bring their foreheads together. yoojung is able to spot tears in doyeon’s eyes through the liquid that flows from her own.

 

“don't say things like that...” doyeon says weakly. “everything will be okay as long as i’m here for you, as long as we're here for each other! i’m not going to let some villain like that hurt you.”

 

doyeon's words seem to cut through yoojung's anxieties, she's always been able to say just the right thing to heal yoojung. her breathing calms, although tears continue to flow from her eyes. yoojung doesn't say anything more, she just closes the small gap between them and melts into doyeon.

 

“hey,” doyeon says as she looks down at her with the deep, dark eyes that yoojung loves so much. “promise me that we'll be together for the rest of our lives.”

 

yoojung smiles as she leans forward to kiss doyeon again.

 

“of course, anything for you.”

___

 

much like yesterday, she again finds herself alone with her boss in the store. and yet again, he asks her about doyeon. yoojung feels her anxiety spike again.

 

“are you _sure_ you're just living together?” her boss says as he stares her down with calculating eyes.

 

yoojung gulps, but attempts to keep herself grounded. she has to be strong for doyeon.“i’m sure”

 

“are you really? i don't like when my employees lie to me, you know.” her boss growls. yoojung doesn't miss how he fiddles with something behind the counter. she knows that her boss is a frequent smoker, but if he was getting a cigarette it would have already be lit and in his mouth by now.

 

“she's my childhood friend, like a sister to me. nothing more.” yoojung says as she feels her heart rate speed up and her muscles tense, preparing her body to flee.

 

“lies.” she sees his arm jerk, fully grasping the object he was messing with before. “i know you to have something going on more than that and you are going to admit it to me or else.”

 

“s-sir,” she begins to plead as she slinks closer to the door, fearing for her life. “i p-promise i'm telling you the t-truth!”

 

“then why have you been so nervous this whole time? her boss yells in a demanding tone. she tries to formulate a response but her mouth turns dry, unable to think of an excuse due to fear.

 

it's then when he finally pulls out the pistol on her and shoots. luckily, her boss is a terrible shot and only manages to hit her on the shoulder. before he can shoot again, she busts open the door of the small store and begins to run back home. she knows that her boss is following close behind, as she hears the gun fire twice more as he still attempts to shoot her down.

 

it's a late night and the street is completely empty. all yoojung can do is run for her life and make sure that she makes it home to doyeon.

 

she runs as fast as she can but she isn't fast enough. her boss manages to shoot her in her thigh before finally running out of bullets.

 

“being in love with another woman is disgusting and unnatural. scum like you makes me feel sick! you're fired, now die a painful death and go to hell where you belong.” he yells before throwing his gun at her and walking off.

 

disgusting and unnatural. she normally wouldn't care if those words were directed towards her, but the implication that doyeon of all people fits that description makes her blood boil.

 

oh god, _doyeon_ . yoojung needs to get home to doyeon. all of the minutes she spends laying here is time she isn't spending with doyeon, and considering how much blood is flowing out of her wounds it might be her last chance to see her. _ever_.

 

she thinks about doyeon as she clumsily gets up, limping as fast as she can back home. doyeon gives her strength, doyeon gives her _everything_. she can't leave her alone, she couldn't pay doyeon back for what she's done by leaving her miserable for the rest of her life.

 

she has to get home. she has to survive. no matter what, she has to do it for doyeon.

 

she finally gets to the steps of their house, not bothering to knock on the door as she hears doyeon's frantic footsteps. the taller girl swings the door open, with the bright light spilling out from the house behind her making her look like an angel.

 

it's fitting, yoojung thinks. doyeon has always been her angel.

 

doyeon immediately takes the shorter girl in her arms and brings her inside when she notices yoojung's injuries. she eventually falls on her knees and begins to cry, not daring to let go of the other girl who weakly clings to her in return.

 

“oh my god, i'm so sorry. i promised that you wouldn't get hurt.” doyeon sobs. yoojung fondly looks up at her as she wipes her tears.

 

“don't be sorry.” yoojung says. “none of this was ever your fault.”

 

“of course it's my fault! i told you that nothing bad would happen to you, that i would be there for you! and now you're here with gunshot wounds…”

 

“if it makes you feel better, I broke a promise of ours too. you kept the promise of being there for my entire life, but I'm afraid I won't be able to be there for all of yours.” yoojung chuckles weakly, feeling her eyes begin to well with tears as well.

 

“d-don't say that! i can still patch you up to stop your bleeding, o-or we can call a doctor! don't say that it's too late. don't leave me yet, yoojung!” doyeon yells. she begins to get up to. get supplies, but yoojung grabs her wrist.

 

“don't.” yoojung whispers. “I can feel myself fading and I need my last moments to be with you.”

 

doyeon sits back down and cries harder than before. she eventually leans down and curls closer to yoojung, with yoojung gently rubbing her back. they sit there for a couple of moments, until yoojung's arm moves from doyeon's back in favor of her face. she brings doyeon's face to her own and places their foreheads together, just like doyeon always used to do.

 

“i love you, doyeon. i’ll wait for you as long as it takes.”

 

yoojung uses her final breaths to close the gap between them for the last time. it's blissful, until yoojung's lips grow cold and she finally falls limp.

 

doyeon feels her body ache in grief as she sits there, not daring to let go of yoojung's limp body. it's just the two of them, per usual, sitting in their own galaxy in the once lively house.

 

only them, without the cruelty of the world around them.  just how it should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.


End file.
